


That's What Friends Are For

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Adventures, First Period, Gen, Getting Advice, Mac Is a Good Surrogate Parent, Mac's POV, Menstruation, POV First Person, Uncle-Niece Relationship, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: MacGyver's facing a pretty big challenge in his life. So big he finds himself doing something he's never done before.





	That's What Friends Are For

_"You don't go to people with your problems. You come to your friends."_

_\- MacGyver, Season 2 Episode 03, Twice Stung_

-May, 1987-

I've handled a lot of challenges in my life, from assassins to terrorists and everything in between. I can handle myself pretty well most times, with whatever's at hand and a little luck.

But lately I've had to deal with a bigger problem than I've ever had to face before. So big I actually had to get advice from my friends, which is something I never felt comfortable doing until now, being pretty independent. Having a niece around has changed a lot of things in my life, actually.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Becky dearly and I'm glad she lives with me. I have to admit she's adapted quicker than I'd ever thought to my- shall we say- eccentric lifestyle. It's been about nine months since she moved in with me, and she's actually thriving, making friends and everything.

It's not like she gets in a lot of trouble when left alone, either. She's pretty smart, and responsible enough to take care of herself most of the time. Which is fortunate, considering what I do for a living these days.

It's just that this week- well, it was something that had never happened to me before, although in retrospect I guess I should've seen it coming.

I gotta admit here that for my part, it's taking me longer to get used to being a parent than I expected. I can just imagine Cynthia or even Harry telling me that dealing with teenagers is like sitting blindfolded in a roller coaster- you can never tell what's going on from one moment to the next.

This week I experienced that ride first hand. And boy, it wasn't fun.

********************

Monday morning, I get up early as usual and go out for a jog. Now normally by the time I get back Becky's awake and eating breakfast before getting ready for school. But this time she's not there.

I'm not worried yet. She's more of a night-owl anyway; she likes staying up pretty late at night, but then it means a lot of trouble getting up early on her own.

(In fact, getting her to go to bed at a reasonable hour is practically the only time I get to act like a parent as it is.)

I go upstairs and knock on her door. "Becky, time to get up. You'll be late for school."

No answer. I try again. "Sweetheart? You okay?"

Still no answer.

I open the door and peer inside. She's still in bed, curled up on her side, wrapped in blankets. "Hey, what're you still doing in bed? It's past seven already. You'll be late if you don't get a move on."

"Don't wanna go to school," she mutters. "Not feeling well."

"Sorry to hear that." I lightly place a hand on her forehead. "Doesn't feel like a fever. What's going on?"

"Dunno. Just feel awful."

"You need to see Dr. Chen? I can give her a call, bring you with me later to the Foundation."

"Don't wanna."

"You sure? There's gotta be something I can do. C'mon, sweetheart-"

She jerks away. "I said no! Leave me alone, willya?"

Becky's never been so curt with me before- always quiet, polite and soft-spoken, one of the many things I love about her. It makes me worry.

Yet if she says she wasn't feeling well there's probably a good reason. She's not the sort to skip school just for the heck of it.

"Sure Beck, whatever you say. I'll give your school a call, tell them you won't be in today. I won't have to leave until around noon, so if there's anything you need before then, let me know. Okay?"

No reply.

Yep, blindfolded on a roller coaster.

********************

"So the stolen artwork was confiscated by the West German _Bundespolizei_ once they got across the border, but we still don't know where they came from in the first place. There's an officer already working undercover in the smugglers' gang; she'll get in touch with you when you arrive in Berlin next week. You'll pose as a buyer, and... MacGyver, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry, Pete."

"You haven't been paying attention at all since you got here, have you?"

"Guess not. Got a lot on my mind."

"What's going on, Mac? Problems at home?"

"Becky didn't go to school today. Claimed she wasn't feeling well, but wouldn't say why. Near snapped my head off about it, in fact."

"That doesn't sound like her. Everything okay at school? No trouble with bullies?"

"Don't think so. She's never kept secrets from me before. I'm sure she'd tell me if it was anything like that."

"Well, maybe it's just some bug that's been going around. Probably nothing to worry about. When Michael was younger Connie kept him home from school whenever he got sick. All he needed was some bed rest, and he was fine the next day."

"You think that's what Becky's got?"

"More than likely. A little bed rest and pampering and she'll be back to normal in no time."

I shrug. "I'll take your word for it, Pete. Guess I'm overreacting, huh?"

He smiles gently. "Just a little bit, Mac. But it's understandable. Until last August you were merely an indulgent uncle, remember? Now you're her surrogate parent, and a fairly new one at that. Cut yourself some slack, Becky will be fine. Can we get back to the briefing for your next assignment?"

What Pete says makes a lot of sense, really. Probably nothing to worry about, so I relax and focus on the task at hand.

Ignoring the gut feeling that the ride's just getting started.

********************

I hear water running in the kitchen when I get back to the apartment later on. Becky's standing in front of the sink, still in pajamas and hair rumpled from sleep.

(It's a look I find adorable on her. Not that I'd ever admit it to her face, of course.)

She's scrubbing frantically at a bright red stain on a bed sheet. "Washing machine broke?" I ask.

She spins towards me, clearly surprised. "Uncle Mac! What are you doing home?"

"It's about dinnertime, so Pete turned me loose. Feeling better yet?"

Something like pain mixed with embarrassment crosses her face. "Not really. Sorry about the way I acted this morning."

"No problem." I nod at the sheet. "Mind telling me what happened?"

A touch of pink tints her pale cheeks. "I'd really rather not."

"Aw c'mon. I'll do whatever I can to help, you know that."

"I don't think you can, Unc. It's not something I feel- oooh." She visibly winces, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?"

The flush deepens; she glances at the sheet and frowns. "I need to go back upstairs. Do we still have those really old rags and stuff in the linen cupboard?"

"Yeah, I think so. But why-" The sheet drops to the ground as Becky scoots away.

I pull the sheet up off the floor, frowning at the stain. Blood? Had she cut herself earlier?

Thing is, I don't recall seeing any injuries on her.

Why is she so embarrassed about some spots of blood on a bed sheet? Or is it something else?

Whatever's going on is definitely out of the ordinary, that's for sure.

(Cold running water and a touch of dishwasher soap before washing in the machine takes care of the stain most times, by the way.)

********************

The next day Becky's fine just as Pete said, getting up on time and going to school as usual. Everything appears to be back to normal.

That is, until I answer the doorbell after dinner. "Nikki?"

(For some reason seeing her always makes my breath catch a little. I'm not sure why.)

"Hi, MacGyver. Is Becky home?"

"Upstairs doing homework. Um, sorry, did I invite you over earlier, and clean forget?"

"No, you didn't. But she did. And not just me."

"Hi MacGyver!" To my further surprise another familiar face appears behind her, bubbly and cheerful as always.

"Penny, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, Becky called me, too. She needed a few things, you know, that you don't have here yet." She turns to Nikki. "Got the stuff she asked for?"

"Everything on her list," Nikki replies, holding up a large paper bag.

"Well I brought some extra goodies, too. Salty snacks and lots of chocolate. Rented a couple movies, too, for her to watch later- _Pretty Woman, The Princess Bride_ , that sort of thing. Romantic comedies always help me feel better when it's my time of the month."

Becky hurries downstairs. "Hi, guys. Thanks for coming over; I didn't know who else to call. Mind if we do this up in my room?"

"Not at all," Nikki says. "Probably better if we talk in private, anyway."

Becky seems relieved. "Great." Without one word to me she turns and heads back upstairs.

I catch their attention before they can follow her. "You two know what's going on with Becky? She won't tell me a thing."

Nikki gives a wry smile. "Sorry to disappoint. If she hasn't told you yet, then we can't either."

Penny giggles and actually pats my cheek. "Don't worry, MacGyver. We'll take care of her. She'll be just fine, promise. I've never acted like a big sister before. This is actually kinda fun!"

With that they leave me standing alone in the hallway, feeling like I've just been left out in the cold.

Or rather, up on the very top of that metaphorical roller coaster, just before taking the plunge.

Kinda scary and confusing at the same time.

********************

On Wednesday the phone rings. "Hello?"

"MacGyver? It's Helen. Is Becky home, by any chance?"

"Sorry, she's still at choir practice. D'you need to leave a message?"

"Yes, Dr. Chen says she can see Becky here at the Foundation Friday at eleven-thirty. You'll be bringing her over?"

Friday? But Becky would be in school-

A glance at the calendar. Ah. Teacher inservice day. No school, then.

"Sure. No problem."

"Excellent. See you both then. Have a good afternoon, MacGyver." She hung up.

I gingerly set the receiver down. A mystery appointment, already arranged by Becky without my knowledge?

That roller coaster feeling in my gut's back. Not in a good way, either.

********************

"So Becky invited Penny and Nikki over Tuesday night without clearing it with you beforehand. Is that what's got your knickers knotted?"

I rest my chin on my hand, watching Jack tinker with the engine Thursday afternoon at his hangar. (Normally I'd insist on doing it for safety's sake, but at the moment I'm too preoccupied.) "No, it's not that. I'm glad they're friends with her. Least I think I am, anyway."

"Well, maybe they're planning some big surprise party for you or something. That might explain the ladies' powow."

"I doubt it. My birthday was back in January, remember?"

"So they're planning for next year's already. Man, that was a great shindig Pete hosted this year, wasn't it? Good food, good friends, good times. And I even got to pretend I was a South American assassin! Hey, hand me that monkey wrench, willya?"

I give him the tool, wishing I could punch him in the nose with it instead. "I mean it, Jack. Something's going on with Becky, and she won't tell me what it is. She's even got a doctor appointment set up and everything for tomorrow, which I didn't know about until Helen called yesterday."

"Maybe it's something serious, and she's afraid of upsetting you."

I frown. "You know, that hadn't occurred to me? Hey, watch out for that spark plug there-"

An electric sizzle and a cloud of smoke. Jack steps back from the engine, waving his arms and coughing, his cap a trifle singed at the peak.

"Looks like I'd better let a real professional take care of this. Or better yet, you."

I sigh, reaching for a spare spark plug and tools. "Honestly, I don't know what's going on with me either. Can't figure out why this is bothering me so much. And I gotta admit it's making me wonder. Did I even make the right choice last year, deciding to become her guardian? What on earth have I signed myself up for?"

Jack reaches into the toolbox, pulling out his lunch (bacon sandwich and bottle of beer). He opens the bottle with my SAK (which I thought was still in my pocket), takes a bite of the sandwich and chews meditatively while I replace the spark plugs and finish repairing the engine.

"Can I be honest with you, MacGyver?"

"You? Honest? I'd better circle this date in my calendar."

"When you took Becky in last year I admit I had my doubts about the two of you. You were the cool bachelor uncle in the family; what would you know about raising a teenage girl on your own, right? Figured you wouldn't make it more than six months, tops, before going completely nuts."

"Gee Jack, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you guys have made it so far, I really am. She's good for you. A real sweetheart. Keeps your feet on the ground, so to speak."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"C'mon old buddy, I'm serious. I'm proud of you, and her, too. You're doing a good thing, looking after her; take it from a veteran of the foster care system. Sure something like this comes across as a big challenge, but you've never backed away from one before, right?"

"No. Not in my nature, I guess."

"You and Becky make a good team, I noticed that from the start. Sooner or later you'll work it out together, and so long as you're both honest with each other you'll do all right. Know what I mean?"

Advice about honesty, coming from the likes of Jack Dalton. Talk about irony.

But I have to admit he makes sense. "Yeah, Jack. I think I do. Thanks."

"Anytime, amigo. Now that that's settled, wanna share my lunch?"

"Nah, brought sprouts in pita bread with me. And water's just fine."

"Okay Mac, your loss." He finishes his lunch with gusto.

As I step back from the engine and wipe the grease off my hands I come to a decision.

I've had enough of this crazy carnival ride. Like it or not I need answers. As close to the source as I can get.

Which in this case means Penny and Nikki.

********************

They agree to meet me in the Foundation's cafeteria the next day, while Becky's at her appointment with Dr. Chen. As they chat easily with each other over lunch I can only poke at my salad, trying desperately to come up with a way to broach the subject without completely embarrassing myself.

From the knowing glances and smirks they're throwing my way I can tell it's not gonna be easy.

Finally Nikki puts me out of my misery. "Well MacGyver, we're flattered by your invitation but Penny and I both know it wasn't to arrange a rendezvous between the three of us."

(I nearly choke; she's not afraid to speak her mind. Then I wonder if she's kidding. Not that the thought had never crossed my mind before- I am a guy, after all.)

Penny giggles. "Oh Nikki, do you have to tease him like that? He's in enough of a state as it is. You're only making it worse." She reaches across the table to touch my hand. "We know you need advice about Becky. Go ahead."

I've never been exactly comfortable with asking favors of my friends, so I have to steel myself first.

"Thanks. Um. Well, it's like this. Since Monday Becky's been having mood swings, not feeling well one moment then fine the next. One time I found her trying to clean a bloodstained bed sheet in the kitchen sink. Then she invited you guys over a couple nights ago, for what she still won't say. Now Dr. Chen's seeing her, and I guess word's gotten around the Foundation somehow, 'cause today I've been getting some pretty weird smiles from a lot of women in passing. And quite a few men, too. The same look you guys have right now, in fact."

I lean closer, hoping to god no one's eavesdropping. "Look, you both know how much I love Becky. More than my own life. I'd do anything for her. But now…" I shrug. "Something weird's been happening with her and I don't know what's going on. For the first time I'm completely at a loss how to fix this." I poke some more at the salad but by that time I've lost my appetite.

Nikki and Penny trade glances, then burst out laughing.

"What?" I snap. "What the heck's so funny?" They continue laughing, and for the life of me I can't figure out what they're finding so darn amusing.

Finally Penny calms down, wiping her eyes. "Oh MacGyver, I'm sorry. We're not laughing at you, honest. We know exactly what's going on with Becky, since we went through the same thing around her age. Well, mine started when I was twelve and Mom always said I was an early bloomer and Dad threatened bodily harm to any boy who came over-"

"Penny-"

"Oh, sorry! The whole point is, Becky's going through the same thing her mom did growing up. Don't you know what that means?"

"Whoa, slow down. What did you mean, the same thing her mom went through?"

Then suddenly it hits me. Allison _had_ gone through the same things growing up, only I'd probably been too distracted by school and sports to notice. (And now that I think about it, Harry most likely had a hand in distracting me too, whenever it came around to her time of the month.) "Oh. _Oh._ You mean she's-"

"That's right," Nikki says, smiling gently. "Becky is going through her first menstrual period, and it often comes as a surprise that way. It'll take some getting used to, but she'll be ready by the time it happens again."

Her first period. Now everything that's happened makes a whole lot more sense.

"Yeah okay, now I get it. But why didn't Becky say something to me, at least? I would've understood-"

"Not really," Penny cuts in. "See MacGyver, you're a man. She's probably too embarrassed about her body changing to seek advice from you."

Nikki nods her agreement. "Rest assured, we'll give her all the help and advice we can. Just like her mom would've done."

"Thanks, both of you. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome. You've done great with her so far, but this is a whole new challenge for you, isn't it? You'll be watching her go through this every month from now on."

Whoa, now. _Every_ month? The blood, the cramps, the mood swings, all that other stuff? "Poor kid."

"Ah, but that's the thing; she's not a kid anymore. Your little girl's becoming a young woman, and that takes some getting used to. But don't worry, Becky will be just fine."

"If you say so." For some reason I find what they're saying hard to believe. Intellectually I understand, yet there's a part of me that stubbornly insists Becky's still the sweet, beloved little princess I've always cherished. "Is there anything I can do for her at all? Gotta admit I feel kinda helpless when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Her first period's over for now; they normally last four to five days," Nikki advises. "But here's what you can do next month and in the future: Keep her warm, make sure she takes some sort of painkiller for the cramps- aspirin or naproxen will do the trick- and drink plenty of water."

"And don't forget the chocolate. Lots of chocolate," Penny chimes in. "But honestly, Mac, just do what you normally do when she's not feeling well, she'll appreciate it. And that's just the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" I inquire, trying to ignore that roller coaster feeling suddenly churning again in my gut.

"Why, the beginning of everything else! She'll start going out with boys, bringing them home and you'll get to ask a lot of questions, like my dad did when I was in high school. You'll probably even want Pete to do background checks!"

"Boyfriends? No. No way. She's too young for that yet. Right?"

Nikki and Penny start laughing again. I groan and close my eyes, wishing the floor would just swallow me whole.

Yep, this is by far the most awkward conversation I've had with anyone. Ever.

********************

I get home on Saturday after hockey practice and a stop at the supermarket to find Becky sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey, sweetheart. How's it going?"

She glances in my direction, then turns back to reading her book.

So the silent treatment, huh? Fine. I know how to deal with it.

In fact, I found something at the store that Penny suggested might improve her mood. It's sort of an apology, though I honestly have no idea why I feel like I should. Still, it can't hurt.

After dealing with the other groceries I bring the gift into the living room. "Mind if I join you?"

She shrugs, continuing to read. I take that as a yes.

Sitting at the other end of the couch, I place the box between us without comment: cherries covered in dark chocolate, her favorite.

(I'm following sensible advice from Penny Parker, of all people. Who would've guessed?)

Her eyes flick over to the box, then to me. "Peace offering, huh?"

"Yep. Is it working?"

In reply Becky reaches over and extracts a piece, eyes closing in bliss (or so I hope) as she chews and swallows. A faint sigh, then the corner of her mouth turns up. "Yeah, it is."

"So we're good, then?"

She smiles faintly. "We're good. I'm really sorry for being awful to you this week, Unc. My body's going through some weird stuff lately and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me, please?"

Like I could ever deny her anything. "No problem, Beck. I'm sorry too, for the way you've been hurting. I didn't get what was going on with you before, but now I do."

"Nikki and Penny told you I was starting my periods, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I told them to wait to tell you until I had the appointment with Dr. Chen. Guess I was too embarrassed to say anything myself. This growing-up business is really the pits sometimes, you know?"

"Hey, I understand. But if we're gonna make this guardianship thing work we gotta be honest with each other, okay? So if you got problems, Becky, I got problems."

"Unc, there's no way you and I will have the same ones. Not physically, anyway. But I guess you're right, we're in this together."

I can't help smirking. "Aren't I always?"

She rolls her eyes at my teasing, but offers me a piece of chocolate. I take it, knowing now everything's fine between us.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Unc. What is it?"

"What does it feel like? The cramps, I mean."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do. Guess I'm curious."

She frowns. There's a long pause and I wonder if I crossed the line somehow.

"You know when you're washing a car or something, and you're using a rag soaked in water from a pail?"

"Yeah."

"You wring out the excess water before using it, and when you do you clench your fists. Right?"

"With you so far."

She makes a fist with her right hand. "It's like one of these inside me, squeezing all the blood out. And it's messy, too. _That's_ what it feels like."

I wince. Every month she has to go through _that_? No wonder she's been so out of sorts. "Sorry I asked. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually..." A sheepish smile. "I could use a cuddle."

"Sure. C'mon over."

She rests her head on my chest; I pull her close against me and kiss the top of her head. I spend a few moments just comforting her. A gentle, practiced touch from long experience, caring for my beloved niece. She sighs contentedly.

"This is nice, Unc. I've really missed this. Thanks."

"My pleasure, sweetheart."

I think back on the past week, with all its ups and downs. One heck of a roller coaster ride. But just like a real one, it came to an end.

And on the way I've come to realize something important.

Well, a couple things.

First, Becky's no longer just a kid anymore, not really. She's growing up right before my eyes, even though in my heart she'll always be the little princess I love and cherish.

(Besides, now that I know what's in store for her every month I'll begin stocking up with everything she needs, including plenty of chocolate. And lots of love, like always.)

Second, I'm actually pretty lucky to have friends like Pete, Nikki, Jack and Penny. To give me advice when I really need it. Having my back in ways I never expected.

I've never taken friendships lightly- too hard to come by in this world- but with Becky around I'm actually appreciating them more than ever.

With a little help from my friends I'm starting to get the hang of this parenting thing. It's gonna be a heck of a ride, but at least it'll never be boring.

And you know something? I'm kinda looking forward to it.


End file.
